


1 Year Later

by eyerys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short Story, hank is only mentioned, idk just wanted to write connor a happy ever after???, takes place 1 year after the pacifist route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerys/pseuds/eyerys
Summary: Connor thinks about how his life has changed after the revolution.





	1 Year Later

 

  
    It has been a year since the android uprising. A year since he became deviant. A year since Connor had helped free his people. A year since Connor realized he had no idea what to do with himself.   
  
    "Thank you, have a good night." He said to the store clerk.   
  
    "You too, Connor!" she waved as he left the store, Connor giving her a nod and lifting his hood up.  
  
    He headed home under the soft rain of Detroit. Life was odd to say the least. Most of his free time was spent wandering the streets. Androids and Humans alike passed him by, not unlike a year before. The difference was the androids independence, evident in the way they dressed and walked freely. Just as he was. The city was changing fast and for the better in his mind. He had a life of his own now.  
  
    The walk home from his local convenience store always made him smile. A human and android couple sat on a bench hidden from the rain, cooing at each other with love. A block later, he saw both species working together in a store. One of the city buses passed by, the android compartment was open to anyone.   
  
   Around the corner was his apartment. It was small and humble, but he didn't need anything fancy. It was nice enough just having a home. He pressed his hand to the scanner, skin disappearing for a second. The chime signaled the building entrance opening as he stepped inside. He pushed the elevator button. As he waited he took his coin out from his pocket. Somethings never change. 

* * *

  
  
    Connor entered his home, closing the door behind him. He peeled off his soaked jacket and hung it up beside his RK800 jacket. He paused to look at the old uniform with a bittersweet feeling. A reminder he kept of his past life. He pulled off his sneakers and walked out of the entrance way. He passed a mirror in the hallway and stopped. Slowly he walked backward and turned to see himself reflected.   
  
    He shed his uniform long ago, opting for a more casual look these days. He liked wearing loose fitting sweaters and shirts. The free feeling was a nice contrast to the suit jacket and tie and was definitely more comfortable. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore. He tended to just let it fall tousled to the side. He smiled, running a hand through his wet hair.   
  
    "Home, play Static Buzz by Snail Mail." Hidden speakers began the song. He flopped onto the couch lulling his head back. He's taken a liking to music. He thinks back to when he asked Hank about his music taste and chuckled. Metal is something he listens to now, but more often than not he prefers old indie classics. Lots of garage rock as well. The wall across from him was covered by shelving filled with CDs and books. They were rare items in this day and age, so Connor made sure to buy them any chance he got before they all faded away. Hank started off his collection for him though, the first CD he ever gave Connor was a Knights of the Black Death album. Connor wasn't sure if it was a nod to their first real conversation or if it was Hanks favourite album. Either way it was a gesture that warmed his heart.   
  
    A notification popped up in the upper corner of his vision.

    _August 15, 21:56 // RK800, Homicide reported. Report to DPD for further instructions._   
  
    He huffed a breath and rocked forward to a stand, shaking out his limbs. Time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic ever. I used to write all the time but haven't for a year or two now. I'm obsessed with this game lmao and our boy Connor! I just wanted to have a look into Connor once he's settled into deviancy. I know it's super short and has mistakes in it but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
